No podía mentirse más
by ElOjoQueTodoLoVe
Summary: El día que Harry Potter vio con ojos diferentes a Draco Malfoy, no pudo volver a verlo como a un compañero de clase más. Los sentimientos que tiene hacia el rubio y no saber si son recíprocos, lo está volviendo loco. Hasta tal punto que decide hacer algo al respecto. / Drarry, slash, lemon.


N/A: En este one-shot de Harry y Draco habrá contenido sexual explícito, así que aquí está la advertencia. Por lo demás, disfrutad.

No podía mentirse más. El deseo lo estaba matando; lo corroía por dentro como una gota de agua día tras día haría hasta con el acero más fuerte.

En este palpitante y caótico momento de su vida, Harry Potter ya no recordaba quién carajos había hecho aquella observación; ese "¿Soy yo, o Malfoy se pone más bueno cada día?" dicho al aire que había sido el responsable de poner los malditos engranajes de su cerebro a funcionar y que ahora, casi un año después, lo tenía al borde del colapso.

Lo único que Harry recordaba de ese momento es que cuando el desvergonzado comentario llegó a sus oídos, levantó la vista instintivamente para encontrarse, efectivamente, a Draco Malfoy; quien parecía enfrascado en una conversación ligera con algún slytherin. Se veía relajado y cada pocas palabras soltaba unas carcajadas sinceras y claras que Harry no recordaba haber oído salir de su boca nunca.

Un rayo de sol alcanzaba sus platinados cabellos haciéndolos relucir con pálidos destellos; se encontró con facciones delgadas y angulares, con pómulos elegantes y labios rosados y finos. Sus ojos se eran cálidos y los tenía un poco entrecerrados de tanto reír; el calor de la tarde y su animada conversación, les daban a sus mejillas un delicado, pero hipnotizante rubor y Harry solo pudo pensar que su rostro era simplemente bello.

Si en ese momento le hubieran dicho que estaba echándole el ojo a Draco Malfoy, lo hubiera negado e incluso se hubiera sentido ofendido; pero ahora era casi rutinario buscar observar esas largas piernas caminar grácilmente por los corredores, junto con esa fuerte y marcada espalda rematada por un perfecto y redondo trasero que deseaba fervientemente rodear con sus manos. Dejar que sus ojos se perdieran en la expuesta y pálida clavícula y, desear ser "_Pociones avanzadas_" para ser sostenido por esos delicados y precisos dedos, se volvió casi tan natural como respirar. Ese día ante tal visión, el corazón de Harry se había saltado un latido, o tal vez dos. Y desde ese instante de iluminación, todo se había ido al diablo.

Realmente no notó que algo hubiese cambiado hasta que se encontró interrumpiendo su vida rutinaria para preguntarse dónde se encontraría Draco Malfoy y cuáles serían sus posibilidades de toparse con él en este o aquel pasillo. Se descubrió a sí mismo en clase de transformaciones fantaseando con situaciones, cada una más descabellada que la anterior, en las que Malfoy y sus amigotes apostaban que el rubio no sería capaz de invitar a Harry en una cita, o que recibían detención en pociones (como a si Malfoy le fueran a dar detención) y que en ese tiempo lograban conocerse mejor, volviéndose amigos y posteriormente algo más, y como esas muchas más.

Había localizado el lugar donde él se sentaba en el gran comedor e, inconscientemente, había comenzado a sentarse justo al frente, donde podía fácilmente lanzar incesantes e incontenibles miradas al muchacho en cuestión, que no parecía sentir los soñadores ojos que se posaban sobre su sonrisa. También sabía los horarios de varias de sus clases y en las que compartían, pociones y herbología, aunque no intentaba que los pusieran juntos, sí elegía el lugar más próximo a él que pudiera encontrar.

Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que Malfoy no salía de su cabeza, solo con las mariposas que sentía Harry cada vez que al doblar alguna curva lograba capturar un vistazo de la plateada cabellera, era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que había empezado a tener un pequeño enamoramiento por el rubio. Ni siquiera su estúpida y testaruda mente adolescente habría podido negar tan tangible y evidente verdad.

Pensó que, como había ocurrido previamente con Cho y con Ginny, después de un par de meses olvidaría todas esas tonterías y su vida volvería a su "tranquilidad" usual. Pero como la vida no dejaba de mostrarle, nunca estaba en lo cierto. Seis meses habían pasado y no había un solo día en el no suspirara mirando al horizonte, pensando en el batir de rubias pestañas y en arrastrados susurros que su envenado cerebro no era capaz de descifrar.

A pesar de esto, la verdadera preocupación no llegó hasta una helada noche de febrero. El entrenamiento con su equipo de quidditch estaba programado para las seis de la tarde, justo después del de Slytherin, que debía de terminar a las 5:30. Por este lapso de tiempo entre cada entrenamiento Harry, aunque llegaba deliberadamente más temprano, casi nunca lograba ver a Malfoy. Ese miércoles, por algún motivo desconocido para Harry, a las 5:50 mientras se acercaba al campo de juego vislumbró algunas siluetas verdes apenas descendiendo a tierra. Retrasó lo más que pudo su llegada para evitar algún encuentro incómodo, pues había bastantes asperezas con la mayoría de integrantes del equipo verde y plata.

Al final se obligó a sí mismo a continuar pues Ron y Ginny lo estaban apurando para llegar empunto, había que aprovechar lo mejor posible el tiempo que tenían ya que en solo dos semanas jugaban contra el equipo de Ravenclaw. En la entrada se encontraron con varios slytherins que salían y que les dirigieron miradas hostiles. Ningún Malfoy a la vista.

Ya los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor posesionados del lugar, Harry dio las órdenes de un calentamiento básico que él mismo no siguió. Sin ser del todo mentira, dijo a sus compañeros que necesitaba usar los retretes, que enseguida volvería. Su mente y su corazón hacían una competencia entre cual podía ir más rápido. Cuando vio que todos los del otro equipo se habían ido, pero no había señal alguna de su enemigo de la infancia, pensó que realmente no se había presentado ese día. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que había una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarlo ahí dentro y, como conocemos de su pequeña obsesión, sabemos que no iba a dejar pasar tal oportunidad.

Sentado al fondo en un banco, con el pálido torso expuesto y un gran cardenal debajo de las costillas, estaba la razón de los suspiros de Harry Potter. Harry pasó desapercibido un minuto después de entrar, pero cuando se acercaba a un retrete a cumplir su cometido oficial, el rubio notó su presencia y rápidamente dejó las curaciones que se estaba haciendo con la varita para dirigir su atención al recién llegado.

El cerebro de Harry se congeló. Se sentía culpable por haberse escapado solo para ver si se encontraba ahí, y más aún por haber estado deleitándose con la vista de los fuertes omoplatos y el suave movimiento de la certera mano al mover la varita. Pero Malfoy no tenía cómo saber eso ¿Verdad? Pensó en los mil y un saludos que había imaginado para los encuentros más imaginarios aún, en los que si se saludaban cuando se encontraban e lugar.

Esperó demasiado y el momento de cualquier saludo ya había pasado, Malfoy ya iba a regresar a su trabajo, cuando la idiota y sin filtro lengua de Harry escupió un "Malfoy" acompañado de un torpe asentimiento de cabeza. El aludido se sorprendió del intento de interacción, al parecer tanto, que se demoró al menos treinta segundos, una eternidad para el pobre Harry que ya se estaba sintiendo como un estúpido, en responder de vuelta con un seco "Potter" y dando la conversación por terminada, regresó a sus asuntos. Harry sin saber qué hacer, se acercó al orinal más cercano y mientras se dedicaba a la tarea, le dio tiempo para pensar cómo actuar a continuación.

Si se iba y no le decía nada más al slytherin, hablarle en una ocasión futura sería el doble de difícil e incómodo. A pesar de ser consciente de este hecho, no encontraba esa supuesta valentía que todo Gryffindor tenía dentro de sí para entablar cualquier tipo de conversación y, de todas maneras, no es que se le ocurriera nada muy brillante que decir.

Mientras se subía el cierre de los pantalones y ajustaba el botón, respiró hondo y tomó una resolución. Se tiraría de narices y le hablaría, sin importar si terminaba insultándolo, o peor aún, ignorándolo.

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al rubio, vio que este ya estaba poniéndose su camisa de quidditch y se apresuró a decir "Ese golpe de Bludger ha debido doler". Esta vez Malfoy parecía esperar el intento de conversación, pues solo suspiró y con una voz resignada dijo "No fue una Bludger si no el idiota de Goyle que no es capaz de controlar ese bate, parece que no supiera coordinar las manos con los ojos." Harry se sorprendió bastante de que, en primer lugar, no lo mandara al diablo inmediatamente, y que, en segundo lugar, le diera una respuesta que de verdad parecía parte de una conversación.

Malfoy interpretó el silencio emocionado y confundido de Harry por maquinaciones de quidditch. "Espero que no tomes eso como ventaja en un próximo partido" dijo levantando una fina ceja después de un par de minutos. "Ni siquiera lo había pensado" se apresuró a decir Harry, que sentía que en cualquier momento podría ahogarse en una de las olas que hacía el rubio cabello al agitarse. El otro joven, que no parecía darse por enterado del fulgor que quemaba por dentro a su interlocutor, siguió con su actitud recelosa e incrédula. "Si claro, como si un capitán de equipo no estuviera todo el tiempo pensado en estrategias para ganar" "El quidditch no es tooodo en lo que pienso. En serio". Ante este comentario, el slytherin puso una cara que mezclaba _si claro_ y _¿Cómo se puede ser tan cínico en esta vida para afirmar cosa tal?_ tan a la perfección, que Harry no puedo evitar soltar una risa que a sus oídos son clara y tranquila. _Menos mal, porque en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro_. Lo invadieron más ganas aún de reír, gritar, volar, cuando Malfoy le devolvió una tímida y blanca sonrisa. Aun sonriendo, y muy a su pesar, Harry trató de excusarse diciendo "De verdad no lo hacía. Pero bueno, ya debería irme, los muchachos me esperan." Mas lo único que consiguió esta vez fue un asentimiento de cabeza. Antes de cruzar por fin la puerta que lo llevaría al campo de juego, Harry giró su cabeza e hizo un último comentario. "Trata de aplicar un poco de díctamo con aloe, se deshará del dolor de inmediato". El rubio, tomado por sorpresa ante tal acto de camaradería, solo articuló un parco "Gracias". Harry asestó su golpe final con un "No hay de qué. Hablamos luego" y salió de allí sintiéndose como si hubiera ganado la copa de quidditch y la de las casas el mismo día.

Esa noche, después de luchar al menos una hora con las mariposas que se arremolinaban en su barriga y los ronquidos de Ron, pudo conciliar un sueño feliz y tranquilo.

Los problemas empezaron cuando un par de horas más tarde despertó sudoroso y con la vivida imagen en su mente de sus labios en la definida clavícula de Malfoy, bajando por su pecho desnudo mientras se agarraba firmemente a sus redondeados glúteos. El rubio soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras él se desplaza dejado un rastro de besos cada vez más y más abajo…

¡Arghhh! Maldita sea. Maldita cuerpo adolescente hormonal. Maldito Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente sensual con sus movimientos elegantes y sonrisas deslumbrantes? ¿Por qué tenía que llevar a Harry al punto de tener que lidiar su latiente erección, que ahora formaba una carpa bastante notoria en sus pantalones?

Hizo lo que tenía que hacerse. Introdujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones y poco a poco, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y urgentes, la imagen de Malfoy con su torso desnudo y de todo lo que quería hacerle, lo llevó a uno de los más placenteros orgasmos que tenía en mucho tiempo.

Solo a la mañana siguiente, después de levantarse con la pegajosa escena del crimen sobre su abdomen y torso, se dio cuenta de que estaba jodida e irremediablemente enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Desde ese fatídico día, comportarse como un ser un humano civilizado alrededor de Malfoy empezó a ser deliberadamente imposible. Aunque para la perspicaz Hermione ya era más que obvio que algo pasaba, era imposible hasta para Ron no notar que se comportaba como una colegiala enamorada. "Hombre, ¿Estás seguro de que esas fans locas no te dieron otra de esas pociones de amor? Estás actuando muy extraño." "Ya te dije mil veces que no" "Nunca sobra llevarte donde la señora Pomfrey, Harry" intervenía una risueña Hermione, plenamente consciente de que no tenía nada que ver con ninguna poción.

Harry no podía evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran ligeramente rosas cada vez veía al rubio deslizarse por los corredores. En las clases que veían juntos no podía pensar y cada vez que compartían parcos saludos, sentía el corazón a punto de estallar y las rodillas como gelatinas. Pues sí, ahora Malfoy y él se saludaban cada vez que entraban a clase o cuando se encontraban antes de los entrenamientos de quidditch (lo que empezó a suceder muy frecuentemente después del encuentro ya mencionado). Cuando estaban rodeados de muchas personas se limitaban a lo que Harry llamaba en su mente '_el varonil saludo de cabeza' _de vez en vez acompañado por un "Malfoy", _asentimiento, "_Potter". Cuando se encontraban en un pasillo más bien solitario la cosa ascendía hasta "¿Qué tal la clase de herbología de hoy? Sprout estaba bastante tirana con los trabajos" o "En mi carta celeste vi una lluvia de asteroides, genial ¿no?". Y lo que realmente mantenía a Harry con vida era que cuando se encontraba al slytherin antes de la práctica podía disfrutar de una conversación casi de amigos, donde el rubio con sus suaves ojos le dedicaba sonrisas y de vez en cuando alguna carcajada.

Honestamente, después del encuentro con Malfoy en el baño, se había pasado todo el entrenamiento dándose cachetadas mentales por lo estúpido que debió haberle sonado y lo incómodo que debió haber sido para Malfoy sus forzados y tristes intentos de entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, el nudo en su garganta y las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un muro hasta sacar a Malfoy de ahí, o al menos hasta olvidarse de que se había comportado como si las dos neuronas que tenía no fueran capaces de hacer sinapsis, desapareció cuando tres días después, antes de entrar a clase de pociones, Malfoy le sonrió e hizo un breve saludo con la mano. Harry, atónito, casi se atraganta con un "Ho-hola" que por poco llega demasiado tarde. En ese momento en su mente los golpes contra el muro se volvieron palmaditas en la espalda, felicitándose por su previa valentía como si el sentimiento de vergüenza fuera algo que nunca hubiera sentido en su vida.

Alrededor de dos meses más pasaron en esta dinámica. Los saludos, las charlas cortas y sonrisas era lo único que Harry podía conseguir de Malfoy. Era todo muy… _amigable_. Y no se debe malinterpretar a Harry. Disfrutaba enormemente esos momentos compartidos con el alegre, vivaz y gentil (cualidades recientemente descubiertas) muchacho; le encantaba poder contar con él como un amigo pues era alguien con quien conversar de quidditch, posiciones e incluso de la vida en el castillo (Harry sacaba el mayor provecho posible a las pequeñas charlas que tenían). Pero para Harry ya no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Más de Malfoy. Más de esas susurrantes palabras en sus oídos, más de aquel rubio cabello entre sus dedos, más de aquella sedosa piel bajos sus labios. Lo cual dejaba a Harry con tres problemas, sin contar los exámenes y millones de trabajos que se avecinaban.

Primero estaban los sueños húmedos que no paraban. Cada noche se encontraba así mismo acariciando su erección dura como una roca pensado en las imágenes con la que acaba de despertar. Malfoy desnudo y llamándolo, Malfoy con sus labios alrededor de uno de los testículos de Harry, Malfoy en cuatro patas con el trasero al aire dispuesto para él. Realmente le costaba trabajo mirar a la cara el día siguiente al rubio después de haber profanado su imagen de una manera tan vil.

El otro, era que Hermione, además de darse cuenta de que Harry estaba siendo presa de un enamoramiento, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la respuesta correcta sobre quien era. Esto a su vez traía dos implicaciones.

Si alguien más sabía de sus sentimientos por Malfoy, los hacía el doble de reales. Y también significaba que daba las suficientes señales para que fuera evidente, lo cual lo ponía en un gran aprieto. Es verdad que Hermione era muy inteligente y además perceptiva, pero Malfoy no se quedaba atrás en lo absoluto. Si Hermione terminaba por sumar dos más dos, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Malfoy lo hiciera también? No podía permitirse quedar en evidencia de esa manera. No podría soportar un rechazo por parte de alguien a quien anhelaba tanto; solo la posibilidad de nunca besarlo, acariciarlo y hacerlo suyo lo trasnochaba casi igual que el deseo que sentía por él.

Y el último problema se relacionaba mucho con esta preocupación. Los días pasaban y la relación no avanzaba. No pasaban juntos más que unos pocos minutos al día y sus conversaciones no trascendían a nada más que banalidades. No sabía mucho de él además de que era increíblemente inteligente y amable (además de que no podría estar más bueno), y todo lo que era de conocimiento público. Ni siquiera sabía si estaría dispuesto a intentar algo más que la amistad con otro chico, y sobre todo si ese chico era Harry Potter. Puede que la nueva relación para Malfoy solo fuera la de un amigo más.

Fuera como fuera debía de hacer algo para darse cuenta del estado de la situación para tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que su libido desbordante explotara y se saliera todo de control.

Una larga hora de clase de transformaciones había transcurrido sin que Harry si diera cuenta de una sola palabra que salía de la boca de la profesora McGonagall, después de que dijo algo sobre transformar gatitos en leopardos y lo único que fue capaz de imaginar Harry fue a Malfoy con nada más que una larga cola moteada saliendo de su trasero y en como la meneaba mientras caminaba en su dirección.

Al parecer la severa profesora pareció notar, si no el bulto que se empezaba a formar en sus pantalones, su mirada perdida y la cara sonrojada y acalorada. "El señor Potter nos podrá decir, con soltura, la palabra precisas para el encantamiento evolucionador de felinos" "Uhhh… errr" "Eso pensé. Por favor concéntrese en la clase y deje las fantasías para cuando sean apropiadas". Todos rieron y la cara del joven Gryffindor se tornó más colorada que su corbata. Después de esa humillación pública por no poder controlar sus hormonas, Harry llegó al punto de no poder más. Decidió que cuando acabara el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor el próximo sábado le hablaría a Malfoy de cómo se sentía fuera como fuera.

Era viernes y Harry empezaba a sentir una presión enorme oprimiéndole el pecho y no era exactamente por el partido que se avecinaba. Le aterraba lo que pudiera pasar y ya no podía hacer lo que uno suele llamar arrepentirse pues había cometido el grandísimo error de comentarle a Hermione su plan; de todas maneras, no es que la joven bruja le hubiera dejado mucha opción pues lo había amenazado con revelar su secreto a Malfoy ella misma si él no lo hacía pronto. "Pienso decirle después del juego" le dijo a la castaña en un susurro forzado. A ella esa oración le pareció el equivalente a qué le hubieran dicho que se adelantaba la navidad (o qué podría tomar todos los cursos que enseñaban en Hogwarts, menos adivinación, al mismo tiempo) y se había tomado muy a pecho que su amigo cumpliera con su cometido. "No pienso soportar más tus suspiros idiotas y hablar con una pared todo el tiempo. Además, seguro que si le dices aceptará salir contigo, he visto cómo te mira, y no es de una manera inocente"

Así que alentado/amedrentado por Hermione, decidió entregarse a sí mismo en bandeja de plata a su posible desgracia.

El sábado se levantó sintiéndose más bien enfermo. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en lo estúpido que debió haberle parecido a Malfoy cuando, en clase de herbología, se le había quedado mirando por un largo tiempo; admirando la agilidad de sus largos dedos al separar y seleccionar hojas de una planta de la cual Harry ni se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre. Se quedó embobado tanto tiempo con la manera sinuosa en que las cejas rubias se doblaban en concentración, que su dueño terminó por darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. No tomó una posición defensiva, al contrario, sonrió y de una manera divertida le preguntó a Harry que si necesitaba algunas hojas, que él tenía bastantes. Harry sin saber que más hacer, asintió como el idiota que era y alargó la mano para recibir un puñado que Malfoy le tendía desde el costado opuesto de la mesa. Después de recibirlas cuidadosamente para no tocar al otro joven en el proceso (sentía que si lo tocaba se pondría tan rojo como un tomate o se derretiría allí mismo), se quedó por lo menos cinco minutos mirándolas sin saber qué hacer con ellas. "Tienes que sacar las venas Harry. Hazlo de una buena vez." Le dijo Hermione en un susurro furioso mientras le pegaba puntapiés por debajo de la mesa al ver que se había quedado congelado. Harry aliviado por la ayuda se puso de inmediato a la tarea; después de retirar un par de una manera bastante torpe que estropeó la mayor parte de la hoja, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con qué desafortunadamente Malfoy lo había estado observando todo el tiempo mientras hacía el segundo ridículo del día. Poniendo cara de _¿es enserio?,_ rodeó la mesa lentamente y se instaló al lado del Gryffindor.

El corazón de Harry aumentaba la rapidez de sus latidos conforme la distancia entre él y Malfoy se hacía menor. Cuando esté alargó la mano y la pasó muy cerca de la de Harry para agarrar una hoja, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba la pálida piel acariciar la suya, y pensó que podría morir justo allí.

"Debes de cortar primero así, luego tienes que separar el sobrante y ahora si puedes retirar la vena. Vamos, inténtalo. Pero con cuidado, no queremos desperdiciar más hojas. Estas son de una variedad especial que solo se encuentra en África"

Harry consciente de lo extraño que sería simplemente quedarse mirando a Malfoy, deleitándose con su sedosa manera de hablar y la manera en que sus ojos grises se veían con la luz rosácea del invernadero, se dejó llevar e hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho, extrayendo exitosamente la parte deseada de la hoja extraña de África. Todo el procedimiento lo realizó sin atreverse a mirar a Malfoy. Cuando terminó y levantó la mirada se arrepintió enormemente, pues no estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que se encontró. Los ojos del rubio lo mirabas de una manera tan cálida y preocupada que Harry no pudo más que tartamudear un "¿A-a-así?". "Perfecto" le respondió alegremente y regresó a su posición original.

Entonces sí, Malfoy debía pensar que la materia gris que había detrás de esa cicatriz solo debía alcanzar para llenar un dedal. Sin embargo, parte de lo que lo había mantenido despierto no era la vergüenza, si no el recuerdo de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Solo pensar en ello lo hacía estremecer. Deseaba poder tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo, apretarlo contra sí. Pero para poder hacerlo tenía que dar el primer paso y además Malfoy tenía que aceptar salir con él al menos y, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que lo haría (sobre todo después del incidente de las hojas), Harry no lo estaba tanto. De una manera u otra lo debía hacer para su propia salud mental, de otro modo terminaría por explotar.

Con un nudo en el estómago y lo anterior en mente, se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Tratando de no mirar a la rugiente multitud de estudiantes que los aclamaba, encabezó a su equipo desde los vestidores hasta el centro de la cancha. Cuando la señora Hooch hizo que todos los jugadores se dieran la mano, la mirada decidida y desafiante que el rubio le dirigió, desencadenó una reacción en sus nervios, que se crisparon por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna que dio un pálpito y se endureció un poco. Algo de lo que ocurría en su interior debió de haberse dejado ver en su rostro, pues Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. "Suerte, parece que vas a necesitarla". Y Harry estuvo de acuerdo, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en grandes aprietos.

El partido fue un desastre. Harry intentaba aclarar su mente y buscar la pelota dorada, pero sus ojos siempre terminaban mirando como Malfoy surcaba los aires con su cabello ondeando y sus mejillas rojas por el aire frío que las golpeaba. Estaba tan hipnotizado y dando un espectáculo tan deplorable que Ginny tuvo que golpearlo un par de veces en la cabeza para que prestará atención al juego y "_sirviera para algo"._ Después de una buena hora haciendo el ridículo, escuchó a las gradas rugir con entusiasmo. Empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones para averiguar que pasaba cuando vio el destello dorado a su lado izquierdo. De inmediato alzó la mano y sin mucho esfuerzo lo atrapó. Se sintió aliviado. Busco con su mirada en el campo y encontró la de Malfoy, que lejos de enojado haber perdido tan repentinamente, se veía más bien resignado. Le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y luego descendió a tierra.

Ya en los camerinos, aguantó los gritos de todo su equipo reclamándole por su pésima actuación en el partido y amenazándolo con pedirle a la profesora McGonagall un cambio de capitán si las cosas continuaban así. Harry sabía que tenían toda la razón y que no merecía menos; hasta se consideró afortunado cuando Ginny lo miró muy seriamente y le dijo que si no hubiese atrapado la snitch hubiera sufrido por lo menos tres semanas de piernas pegadas, incluso con los mejores esfuerzos de la señora Pomfrey por despegarlas.

Todos salieron y él no los siguió pues asumió que no estaría invitado a la fiesta de celebración. Se sentía alicaído y no sabía que hacer ahora. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con Malfoy, hubiera sido mejor que slytherin hubiera ganado, haría las cosas más sencillas. Su plan no era tan buena ida idea después de todo. Supuso que tomaría una ducha y se dirigiría a la torre de Gryffindor.

Realmente no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había entrado hasta que se sentó pesadamente a su lado. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que el susto casi lo hace caerse de la banca en la que estaba sentado.

"Siempre tienes suerte. ¿No es así?" Harry lo miró algo sorprendido por el comentario. No sé esperaba que el joven conocido por su orgullo y altiveza, se viera tan derrotado y resignado; de todas maneras, sabía que Malfoy era una persona muy diferente ahora a la que había sido años atrás. Al parecer el rubio no esperaba la respuesta que nunca llegó de Harry pues siguió hablando. "Te vi antes del partido. Estabas distraído, tenías la cabeza en … otra parte." Esto último lo dijo de una manera pausada, suave, dirigiendo una mirada sobrecogedora a los pantalones de Harry. Este último sintió de inmediato su ser entero acalorarse, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue pasar saliva.

"La snitch pasó al frente de tus narices y casi no la ves", con cada palabra pronunciada se acercaba un poco más a Harry a quien parecían haber lanzado un _petrificus totalus_. Por su caótica y excitada mente solo pasaban ideas entremezcladas y que se confundían entre sí. _Que va a hacer, haz algo tú, pero que hago, di algo, pero que digo, mierda, debo parecer retrasado, rayos que está cerca, que te muevas coño, manos respondan, maldición._

Cuando pronunció la última palabra sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Malfoy se paró de repente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como si tratará de organizar sus pensamientos; se veía algo agitado. El movimiento brusco había sacado a Harry del aturdimiento al que aquellos ojos hipnotizantes lo tenían sometido. Veía a Malfoy ir y venir y su mente no arrojaba ninguna opción posible sobre lo podría estar pasando por la cabeza del otro. No sabía qué hacer. Podría preguntarle qué le pasaba, que si estaba bien o podría detenerlo y preguntarle que si quería salir con él, pues puede que no se volviera a presentar mejor ocasión, aunque podría ser un poco desconsiderado dadas las circunstancias.

Antes de que Harry tomara una resolución, Malfoy empezó a hablar. "Tenía que ser así, ¿No? Por qué al parecer los clichés de la vida afectan a todo el mundo, y aunque me creo muy único y diferente yo también soy parte del mundo" su voz normalmente con una entonación moderada y constante, estaba totalmente descontrolada y agitada. "Cuando me di cuenta, pensé que no era en serio, una mala pasada tal vez. Pero al parecer si lo era y me dejé llevar, me dejé envolver." Harry sospechaba a que se refería, pero su interior desconfiado no podía estar seguro. "Malfoy… ¿De qué estás hablando?" "De verdad eres lento, Potter" le dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Harry sabía que era lento, pero no le gustaba que se lo dijeran en la cara. "¡Oye! No me llames..." "Desde que me di cuenta de la insistencia con la cual me mirabas, empecé a mirarte también" lo interrumpió Malfoy. "Desde que hablamos aquí aquella vez no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Mira, aunque me gustes Potter, aunque haya estado coqueteándote todo este tiempo, no creo que pueda ser. Puede ser casual para ti, pero yo simplemente no puedo soportar ser uno más de la larga lista de personas que están enamoradas del gran y heroico Harry Potter"

Era mucha información para procesar. Primero estaba el hecho de que Malfoy gustaba de él, y el segundo que había estado coqueteando con él. Si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo segundo puede que hubiera adivinado en algún nivel lo primero, pero para Harry eso era una noticia de última hora. Ahora, por mucho que Harry deseara saltar sobre el otro muchacho y estrellar los pálidos labios contra los suyos en ese instante, parecía haber un problema.

Los ojos grises como hielo lo miraban expectantes. Optó por tratar de responder a lo único que se le ocurría como, "Malfoy, honestamente no sé de larga lista de personas estás hablando" Ante este comentario recibió una mirada de fulminante incredulidad. "Y aunque esa lista existiera, no me importaría en lo absoluto. Yo… la verdad es que yo solo estoy interesado en ti." Hizo una pausa para tomar una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, sin creer que realmente fuera capaz de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir "Has estado en mis sueños por demasiado tiempo, me encantaría que entraras a mi realidad"

Harry no se había dado cuenta como había llegado allí, pero se encontraba parado muy cerca del rostro de su interlocutor. Solo le bastaría levantar sus brazos para enredar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos platinados. Los ojos grises que lo miraban, se veían místicos e hipnotizantes bajo la tenue luz de los camerinos. Las palabras de Harry parecían haber despejado los neblinosos pensamientos de Malfoy pues en un instante, cortó la distancia entre él y Harry, uniendo sus labios levemente. Con el corazón a mil por hora, mientras sentía los suaves labios sobre los suyos, Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar; pero al final posó sus manos, una en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la otra en el omoplato, al tiempo que sentía unos fríos dedos por encima de su camisa posarse en la parte superior de su cintura.

Pasaron unos segundos de pura dicha, hasta que se obligó a sí mismo a separarse. Malfoy presentó algo de resistencia y confusión, pero al final liberó los labios de Harry, quien se tomó unos segundos para apreciar lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía a Draco Malfoy sonrosado y con la respiración agitada, entre sus brazos mirándolo con ojos suaves y enternecidos. Podía sentir los suaves cabellos del otro entre sus dedos, y por su mente pasaba la idea, ¿Puede la realidad ser tan perfecta? ¿Me habré quedado dormido después del partido?, todo le parecía muy real para ser un sueño, así que para terminar de asegurarse preguntó en un tono que intentó ser seductor, pero salió más bien ronco, "¿Todavía crees que no puede ser?" Malfoy estiró sus largos de dedos y los posó en la mejilla de Harry, quien se estremeció un poco ante el frío contacto. Pensó un momento, pero al final pareció decidirse, pues simplemente se acercó a él y justo antes de estrellar sus labios con los del otro, murmuró "Creo que me has convencido".

Esta vez los besos eran más cortos y desesperados. El calor comenzaba a aumentar exponencialmente a medida que Malfoy bajaba más y más las manos dejando un trazo ardiente por la espalda de Harry. Por su parte, Harry no demoró en morder los labios carnosos que se estrellaban contra los suyos y en respuesta obtuvo una petición para recibir dentro de su boca una lengua intoxicante, que, al dejarla entrar, recorrió todo a su paso. Ambas lenguas iniciaron una deliciosa pelea para ver quién podría tomar el control.

Harry pudo oler en su oponente el sudor y el aire helado de la noche, con un dejo de lavanda y tomillo que lo volvió loco. No pudo resistirse más y atacó el cuello, besando desde la angular quijada hasta la clavícula y dejando pequeñas mordidas que en una piel tal delicada dejarían marca. Al hacer esto arrancaba pequeños gemidos de Malfoy que lo hacían sentir como un animal. Se estaba abalanzando de tal manera sobre él que ya estaban cerca de una de las paredes de los vestidores. Recorrió la distancia que quedaba arrastrando a Malfoy consigo y lo recostó de tal manera que pudo juntar ambos cuerpos mientras manos por aquí y por allá exploraban la piel ajena. Erecciones se rozaron arrancando un gemido de ambos. Esta nueva ola de placer pareció despertar más deseo en Malfoy, pues de una manera extrañamente brusca para él, tomó a Harry por los hombros y los cambió de lugar, dejándolo entre la fría pared y su delgado cuerpo ardiente. Fue su turno para ser besado por el cuello, la clavícula, y cuando llegó al borde de la camisa, agarró la parte inferior solicitando permiso para quitarla, a lo cual Harry accedió gustoso levantando los brazos.

La camisa voló y cayó a nadie le importó donde, pues Malfoy estaba muy ocupado devorando a Harry con los mientras Harry a su vez se entretenía agarrando los firmes glúteos de Malfoy. Los pezones de Harry fueron el siguiente objetivo, cuando Malfoy los tocó sintió una pulsada en su entrepierna y cuando pasó lentamente su lengua por ellos, no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido que arrancó una sonrisa al rubio.

Mientras Harry se deshacía entre pequeños lloriqueos, Malfoy bastante complacido seguía su placentera tortura, bajando cada vez más por los pectorales, el abdomen, hasta llegar a el camino de vellos que conducía a la gloría. En ese instante con Malfoy arrodillado frente a él, que lo miraba con los ojos nublados de deseo y los labios entre abiertos, Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo consigo mismo de que esto era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se lo había imaginado. Tuvo que alejarse de ese pensamiento cuando Malfoy se abalanzó de nuevo y lamió lentamente y de un solo tirón la línea que conectaba el ombligo y la entrepierna de Harry. Harry no pudo contener el gemido gutural que escapo de su garganta.

Los precisos y delgados dedos juguetearon con el elástico por unos pocos segundos mientras Harry luchaba por no gritarle que le quitara los malditos pantalones de una buena vez. Al final, con una voz de lo más inocente, preguntó "¿Puedo?". Harry solo asintió violentamente. Exhaló todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, cuando Malfoy con una sonrisa traviesa bajó de un solo tirón sus pantalones con la ropa interior, liberando al aire frío del camerino su erguida y palpitante erección.

Justo cuando Harry pensó que no podría desear más a Malfoy, este se lamió los labios y dijo "no sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto". Lo cual enloqueció a Harry y dejó su cabeza en corto circuito porque justo después pasó su lengua lentamente por la rosada punta del dispuesto pene de Harry, mandando corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron todo su cuerpo, haciéndole soltar un gemido placer. Pero Malfoy no se conformó con ese pequeño lametazo pues siguió pasando su ágil lengua de la punta a donde empezaban los testículos, abarcando con movimientos circulares toda la piel que se encontraba en su camino. Con esto había bastado para arrancar múltiples gemidos de la garganta de Harry, que para esta altura ya se encontraba bastante caliente y sentía como dentro de sí algo amenazaba con explotar muy pronto.

El rubio detuvo la apreciación del pene y cuando Harry dejó de sentir los suaves labios sobre su hombría, abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado, para encontrarse con unos cálidos ojos grises que lo miraban expectante. Cuando las miradas se interceptaron, Malfoy se aseguró de que Harry lo estuviera mirando fijamente mientras se metía lentamente toda la su erección en la boca.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que Harry recibía sexo oral en su vida y no tenía nada con que compararlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que esta no sería la última vez en la que lo haría. No podía creer que se pudiera sentir tanto placer y que aumentara a medida que Malfoy aceleraba la rapidez en la que su cabeza bajaba y subía, sin embargo, Harry quería más, necesitaba más. Así que instintivamente alargó sus manos, enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio y atrajo la cabeza de su ahora amante hacía sí, haciendo que su erección entrara más profunda en su garganta. Este acto tomó por sorpresa a Malfoy, quién soltó una exclamación silenciada por la naturaleza de las acciones a las que se dedicaba. Pareció recuperarse muy rápidamente, pues continuó su tarea más entusiastamente que antes y adicionó una mano a la ecuación para que masajeara firmemente los testículos de Harry.

Con cada ir y venir de la cabeza de Malfoy, acompañado por sus manos, Harry sentía que se aproximaba más al orgasmo. "Ahh … es-estoy cerca" dijo entre gemidos y con una voz bastante afectada. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues al oír aquellas palabras, Malfoy se separó de su miembro que se sintió de inmediato frío y solitario. No tuvo tiempo para protestar pues Malfoy se puso de pie en un dos por tres para reclamar la boca de Harry, quien pudo probar su propio sabor en la lengua de su amante, y aunque nunca pensó que algo así sería tan sensual, se dio cuenta de era bastante excitante. De repente, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que él era el que había estado disfrutando todo el tiempo, y Malfoy también debía tener problemas, y nadie mejor que Harry para encargarse de solucionarlos. Así que la mano que no tenía ocupada enterrándose en la pálida piel de los costados de Malfoy, se dirigió a su entrepierna y rozó suavemente la punta de su pene por encima de los pantalones con el pulgar. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Malfoy, quien, sorprendido, ahogó un gemido en la boca Harry. Quién, alentado por esto, los cambió de nuevo de lugar sin separar sus labios de los del otro, notando que el joven slytherin todavía tenía todo su uniforme puesto. Había que arreglar rápidamente ese problema.

Sin molestarse en pedir permiso, Harry tomó la parte inferior de la camisa de Malfoy y se la sacó con un rápido movimiento ayudado por el gesto que hizo el otro de levantar los brazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaba, toda resplandeciente piel bajo la amortiguada luz. Harry no podría expresar con palabras todo lo que sintió en ese momento. Tenía frente sí a Draco Malfoy con el torso descubierto, mirándolo con los ojos dilatados por el deseo. Era la mejor vista que jamás hubiese tenido. Hizo una pausa para apreciar los definidos pectorales y como sus crestas ilíacas marcaban una sensual V que se perdía en la comisura de sus pantalones. Como había fantaseado que haría todos esos meses, lentamente y sin soltar la erección de Malfoy empezó un recorrido por toda aquella blancura que deseaba explorar a profundidad. Empezó besando delicadamente unas pequeñas marcas purpuras que se habían formado de las mordidas anteriores. Luego se desplazó por los pectorales dando leves mordidas a cada uno de los pequeños y rozados pezones. Para ese momento Malfoy ya estaba reducido a un amasijo de gemidos incomprensibles. En todo su camino, Harry fue pegando pequeños chupetones con el perverso deseo de que a la mañana siguiente el rubio tuviera el físico recuerdo de Harry en su cuerpo.

Sintió los finos dedos de Malfoy enredarse en su cabello cuando remplazó su índice por la punta de la lengua. Con ansias, pero suavemente atrajo la cabeza de Harry indicándole que necesitaba más. "Ha-ha-harry, deja ya de torturarme". Ni corto ni perezoso, Harry tomó los calzoncillos de Malfoy y los bajó lentamente, dejando al descubierto la rosada erección de Malfoy, quién se estremeció con el frío aire que lo recibió. A pesar de haber fantaseado constantemente en cómo le haría una mamada a Malfoy y lo bien que debería sentirse tener al rubio dentro de su boca, la verdad es que era su primera vez realizando aquel tipo de actos y le entró un nerviosismo terrible. Se congeló un instante, Malfoy al ver que no ocurría nada, abrió los ojos y bajó un poco la cabeza que hasta ahora había estado recostada sobre la pared. Al ver a Harry rígido y mirando fijamente su erección, esbozó una pequeña y enternecida sonrisa. "Harry" lo llamó. Harry reaccionó sobresaltándose un poco y lo miró un poco desamparado. "Está bien Harry. Si no quieres …" "Si quiero. Claro que quiero. Solo que no se bien como… como hacerte sentir bien" Harry sintió que no podía sonrojarse más al decir estas palabras. La mirada que le dirigió Malfoy eliminó casi por completo el sentimiento de vergüenza en Harry. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de dulzura y comprensión. "No hay lío. Solo escucha mi voz"

Harry asintió y lo miró dispuesto a seguir instrucciones. "Primero puedes comenzar lamiendo debajo de la cabeza, si justo ahhhh… ahí" atento a lo que Malfoy le indicaba, fue lamiendo delicadamente la punta del pene del rubio, para posteriormente bajar y centrarse en la delicada piel de los rosados testículos del chico, haciéndolo estremecerse con cada movimiento de su lengua. A toda esta ecuación enloquecedora, añadió su mano derecha que se dedicó a bombear una y otra, y otra vez. Ya todas las inhibiciones que amarraban a Harry se habían desvanecido ; las recomendaciones de Malfoy ya no fueron necesarias (tampoco es que este último se encontrara en condiciones para dárselas). De ahí en adelante Harry se dejó guiar por sus instintos, pensando en que le gustaría que le hicieran a él si estuviera en el privilegiado lugar del otro. Introdujo todo lo que pudo a Malfoy dentro de su boca y lo volvió sacar, lo introdujo de nuevo y así hasta que el receptor de todas sus atenciones, quién tenía los dedos enredados es su cabello y la cabeza recostada casi dolorosamente contra la pared, abrió los ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados, y en una voz algo ahogada musitó un "Harry…", lo que previno a Harry sobre que iba a suceder a continuación, aun así no se detuvo; en lugar aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, hasta que sintió el cálido líquido derramarse en su boca. Sin otra cosa que hacer, sacó de su boca el miembro de Malfoy y con un movimiento fuerte tragó.

Más que encantado con la sensual cara de "oh" que había hecho Malfoy al venirse, se levantó despacio y rodeó por la cintura al rubio que a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie. Sin prisas, Harry posó levemente sus labios sobre los de Malfoy que se encontraban hinchados por tanta acción. Empezó a moverlos poco a poco y mientras el otro iba volviendo en sí, y comenzaba a responder al beso. "Eso. Fue. Increíble" dijo contra los labios de Harry, el cual no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara. Repentinamente, Malfoy pareció notar la todavía dispuesta erección de Harry punzando su abdomen y con un rápido movimiento la tomó en su mano. "Mmm… creo que debería encargarme de esto por ti" "Creo q-q-que sería lo más pertinen…ahh" Harry, quién había estado tratando de ignorar fervientemente su palpitante hombría mientras disfrutaba de los labios de Malfoy, se sintió bastante aliviado. Con los rápidos y certeros movimientos de Malfoy, además del estado enormemente excitado de Harry inducido por la cercanía del cuerpo casi desnudo del slytherin y sus labios, manos y sus ojos, todos encima suyo, Harry no dudaría mucho.

Como había vaticinado, ocurrió. Un par de minutos con una de las pálidas manos masturbándolo y la otra haciendo un recorrido por todo su torso, haciendo énfasis en los pezones, Harry se corrió con un largo y sonoro gemido, que fue imitado a su vez por Malfoy que parecía haber estado disfrutando casi tanto como él de toda la situación. Por Merlín que eso se había sentido espléndido, extraordinario, magnífico, increíblemente satisfactorio. Le tomó alrededor de un minuto salir del trance de goce en el que había entrado, para darse cuenta del lío que había hecho de él y Malfoy.

Sin embargo, a Malfoy, que lo miraba con ojos embelesados, pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. Después de agachar un poco su cabeza y depositar un suave beso en los labios de Harry, levantó su cabeza y algo divertido comentó, "Ufff, vaya desastre hemos hecho". Y estaba en lo cierto. Harry se separó un poco para mirar a su alrededor y vio túnicas de quiddicht, camisas, cinturones, sus varitas y hasta sus escobas, todas desperdigadas por el desierto camerino que acababa de ser testigo de actos que Harry recordaría para siempre, mas no compartiría nunca con nadie, excepto claro está su nuevo, increíblemente sensual, compañero. Se separó un poco y subió sus pantalones que nunca lograron llegar más lejos de lo que sus zapatos todavía puestos les permitieron. Agarró su varita que se encontraba debajo del banco en el cual se había sentado después del juego, y con un movimiento se limpió a sí mismo y a Malfoy, quien ya tenía sus pantalones arriba también.

Sin decir palabra, Draco Malfoy asió por la cintura a Harry Potter y enterró sus rubios cabellos en el hombro del susodicho. Harry realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había llegado lejos, muy lejos con Malfoy y de alguna manera deseaba más. De todas maneras, algo en su interior le decía que siempre desearía más y más de aquel papanatas que lo enloquecía tanto, de igual modo por ahora estaba más que feliz sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, mientras sus pieles desnudas de daban calor mutuamente.

Pudieron ser horas o minutos el tiempo que pasó mientras se mantuvieron así, Harry ocasionalmente acariciando los pálidos costados de Malfoy, apreciando lo tersa que podía ser su piel y Malfoy enredando, acariciando y jugueteando con el caótico cabello de Harry. Hasta que por fin decidieron vestirse completamente y regresar. Antes de salir por la puerta del camerino, Malfoy se detuvo. Harry lo miró interrogante; en un movimiento repentino, Malfoy agarró el cuello de su camisa y atrayéndolo hacia sí posó un cálido beso en los labios de Harry. "Para la buena suerte" dijo simplemente. "Creo que ya soy suficientemente suertudo". Malfoy se encogió de hombros y acto seguido mientras tomaba la mano de Harry respondió "La necesitaremos para la tormenta que se avecina" "No me importa mojarme si es contigo". Ante aquella respuesta recibió otro sincero beso, el último, antes de ambos dirigirse tomados de la mano hacia el castillo.


End file.
